Konoha's Story
by renewedheaven
Summary: Gimana kalau ternyata apa yang terjadi di depan kamera lain dengan di luarnya? Kalau anak2 Konoha pada gokil and heboh? Check this out!


Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha Teen Unpredictable Lifestyle

Saya mohon bantuannya bagi setiap author yg berpengalaman dalam menulis FanFic drama. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau ada isinya yang bisa dibilang kurang bagus untuk anak-anak, dan dapat merusak mental (kata Pak Pendeta) dan dapat mengakibatkan kehamilan dan janin, loh loh loh... ??

South Konoha Gakure Exclusive Night Club

Gak salah night club ini dinamai "Exclusive" di tengahnya, maklum, udah jadi tempat wajib yg harus ada di daftar To-do List anak-anak muda seantero Konoha. Soalnya, nih night club udah jadi tongkrongannya pemain-pemain serial terkenal Naruto Shippuuden.  
Suara house music mengalun rancak di Kelab Malam paling terkenal seantero Konoha itu. Maklum, malam ini yang jadi host DJ adalah Kiba Inuzuka, DJ asal Konoha yang terkenal dengan suara music yang lebih "berombak" daripada musik DDR, yang juga terkenal dengan kemahirannya mengatur anjingnya, Akamaru, mengimbangi permainan piringan hitamnya. (mateng dehh...)

Di sisi lain,

"Woy, waiter! Scotch! Jangan lupa jeruk nipisnya, ya!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berambut agak mencuat ke atas seperti ayam, menjulurkan setengah badannya ke counter _beverages_.

"Sebentar, Sir."

Maklum, di sana nggak ubahnya suasana heboh kebakaran. Rameee... banget, cowok itu, malah pake penutup telinga supaya nggak tuli. Halah. Hiperbolis. Mbalik ke cowok tadi...  
Dia noleh sama cewek di sampingnya yang sedang memain-mainkan rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

"Sakura, kamu mau minum apa?"

"Nggak tau lah Sas, kamu aja yang milihkan."

"Waiter! Scotch-nya lagi, ya."

"Sebentar..." kata si bartender saat mengocok minumannya dan menuangnya ke dua gelas kecil. Tak lupa, ditaruh potongan jeruk nipis di bibir gelas. "Ini, Sir, minumannya. Scotch 2 pakai jeruk nipis."

"Trims..." Si cowok menggesek platinum card-nya (soalnya di club mana gitu, temen gw pake kartu member yg bisa diisi, kayak di Timezone gitu, lah.) di alat pembayaran, plus ninggalin tip di atas meja. "Sakura, kembali yuk." Dia langsung mengambil dua gelas di atas meja.

"Thanks ya, Sas." kata Sakura, si cewek yang malam itu memakai gaun ketat di atas lutut berwarna pink. Sakura mengambil salah satu gelas yang dibawa Sasuke (enak ya Sas, punya cewek tau diri...). Ia langsung menggandeng tangan cowok yang ada di sampingnya itu. Berusaha menepis pandangan tergiur cewek-cewek lain yang dilewatinya di pub. Itulah resiko punya cowok ganteng.  
Sepasang anak muda itu berjalan menuju tempat paling eksklusif yang menghadap langsung ke gunung yang ada di Konoha, yang penuh dengan wajah 5 Hokage kita di lantai atas. Sudah berkumpul teman-teman mereka di sana. Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Neji, Hinata yang sibuk main hp sendiri, dan Tenten yang lagi pasang iPod. Neji dan Tenten, walaupun sudah tunangan, tetap aja suka clubbing.  
Naruto pakai kemeja kuning, kerahnya dibiarin kebuka, dan celana jeans. Hinata, pake sabrina yang warnanya kompakan sama Naru sama celana pendek selutut. Neji malah pakai T-shirt Giordano ketat warna putih en jaket kulit item, yang bikin setiap cewek langsung ngiler ngeliat dia, untung sudah ada Tenten. Tenten pakai gaun selutut warna ijo daun, and cepolannya diturunin semua.

"Yo, semua!" sapa Sakura.

"Ah... Sasuke teme, kenapa kamu lama sekali? Sebal kita menunggunya" goda Naru. "Jangan-jangan flirting-flirting ya? Mumpung banyak cewek cakep bertebaran. Padahal ada Sakura..."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, dobe." bentak si rambut melawan gravitasi(maap) yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. "Eh, dobe, aniki aku mana?"

"Nggak kelihatan sih, tapi terakhir kali aku lihat, aniki kamu sama teman-temannya sih lagi pada dung-dung-tak dung-dung tak--"

"Dung-dung tak gimana maksud lo?"

"Teme, teme, maksudnya lagi nikmatin musik toh, di sono..." kata Naru sambil menunjuk pada kumpulan banyak orang yang sedang ngedance ngikutin irama musiknya Kiba.

"Ya udahlah, dobe. Males gua nyari dia di kerumunan orang. Yang ada ujung-ujungnya juga gua diseret dia buat ngedance nemenin dia sama temen-temennya yang psikopat nggak jelas itu. Hih... amit-amittt..." kata Sasuke merinding.

"Ih... jangan sok alim deh lo, Sas. Buktinya, Neji yang calon pastor tahun depan aja pake ke sini segala, masa lo yang sering bolos kebaktian aja gak--" kalimat Naru terhenti setelah melihat _death glare_ dua sisi dari Neji dan Sasuke.

"Dobe, sebelum ngejek orang, mestinya kamu ngaca juga. Bulan depan kamu udah jadi Rokudaime. Kalo Hokagenya kamu, gimana masa depan Konoha?" sindir Sasuke.

"Halah Sas, kayak lo tau-tau banget soal Konoha aja..." jawab Naru.

"Naru... please deh. Gak usah nyindir-nyindir orang... Gua paling gak seneng dipanggil calon pastor" desis Neji.

"Gak nyindir. Kenyataan kamu anak alim, iya, nggak, Ten?"tanya Naru sambil melirik TenTen.

Tenten langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Tuh, Tenten aja setuju. Masa' gua nggak?"

"Sas, boleh gua apain anak ini?" geram Neji penuh amarah.

"Terserah lo aja, Neji. Gua 'kan bukan mamanya."

"Oke deh," kata Neji seperti Serigala mau nerkam mangsanya. "Memang kata-kata Sasuke kalau kamu itu dobe kelas satu bener, ya. Dasar..." Neji udah bersiap-siap Jyuuken.

"Maaf, Neji, maaf. Bukan maksudku..."

Neji langsung menarik kerah baju Naru dan membisikinya. "Kalau ketahuan ponakannya pastor, gua bisa batal dibaptis."

GLODAKKKHHH...

Neji langsung melepaskan kerah Naru yang sudah sweatdrop. "Pokoknya jangan ulangi lagi." ancamnya.

"Capek deh..." celetuk Sasuke yang seluruh bola matanya berubah putih.

Hinata yang sedari tadi main handphone baru nyadar kalo SasuSaku udah di sana. Ikut nyeletuk dia. "Eh, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. Dari tadi kita semua sudah pada nungguin lho. Ke mana saja?"

"Oh, tadi di jalan macet. Biasalah, di persimpangan jalan menuju sini, kalau malam 'kan memang macet." jawab Sakura.

"Iya sih, memang di sana sering macet, apalagi kalo menjelang larut malam. Untung tadi Naruto-kun berangkat setengah jam lebih awal, ya, 'kan?" jawab Hinata sambil melirik Naru.

"Iya, Sakura. Ada baiknya kamu bilang ke si teme ini untuk lebih pagian berangkatnya." celetuk Naru. "Emangnya dia ngapain aja di rumah? Dandan?"

Yang merasa dirasani pun menoleh dan mengeluarkan hawa-hawa Mangekyou Susanoo Sharingan. Sakura cs sempat mundur-mundur ngeri. "Dobe," geramnya. "Kalo nggak tau mendingan loe diem aja deh. Kalo lo berani-berani ngebiarin mulut besar lo ngeluarin hal-hal yang nggak berguna lagi, gua kasih makan Chidori lo..."

Naru langsung nelen ludah and menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan Maafin-gue-please, pasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ ala Naru yang biasanya ampuh. Dan kali ini ternyata ampuh juga. Sasuke langsung senyum angkuh penuh kemenangan. Naru sontak buang muka pura-pura cuek, walaupun dalam hati sih, nyumpah-nyumpahin Sasuke. _Sialan si teme, bisa-bisanya dia bikin gua keliatan banci di depan Hinata._

Sasuke mengambil jeruk nipis di bibir gelasnya dan mengisapnya perlahan. Lalu ia meminum scotchnya setenggak dengan penuh keanggunan. Pantas cewek-cewek terpikat dengan table mannernya.

"Neji, kita dance, yuk." pinta Tenten sambil menggelayut manja di tangan Neji.

"Neji nii-san, nggak jadi 'baca buku' nih?" bisik Hinata.

"Nggak usah sekarang aja, ya? Sungkan nih, ada Tenten."

"Huh. Aku ada Naruto-kun aja nggak apa-apa."

"Berani nih? Aku bilangin ke dia loh."

"Coba aja kalo berani. Aku juga bilangin ke Tenten-chan nanti."

Kedua anggota keluarga Hyuuga itu saling mengancam. Mata byakugan saling bertatapan membentuk garis yang penuh aliran listrik. Karena di sana lampunya remang-remang, gak ada lagi yang tau kalo dua anak itu sama-sama lagi mengumpulkan chakra yang meluap-luap di tangan.

"Hoi, Neji... jadi gak nge-dance nya? Kacang ijo mahal lho." kata Tenten sambil menguap lebar.

Neji langsung berbalik dan melupakan "perang" pribadinya dengan Hinata. "Oke Tenten." Neji langsung memeluk pinggang Tenten dan berjalan menuju _dance floor_. "By the way, kalau kacang ijonya kamu, semahal apapun aku pasti bayar buat bisa "nguliti" isinya." bisik Neji sambil mengerling nakal pada Tenten. (A/N : Inget, Tenten pake gaun ijo)

"Neji!" selak Tenten dan mencubit pinggang Neji.

Neji tertawa. "Aww...Sakit, oi..."

"Biarin! Itu hukuman buat cowok nakal!"

"Kalo sama tunangannya sendiri 'kan nggak apa-apa..."

"Neji.. Neji.. bisa-bisa aja sih..." kata Tenten menyeret Neji ke _dance floor_.

Oke, kembali ke NaruHina and SasuSaku.

Sakura lagi dengerin musik pake iPodnya yang warna pink. Bising dia denger musik club. Sasuke, dia malah lagi ngutak-ngatikin handphone-nya.

"Hinata, maksud kamu ngapain baca buku sama Neji di tempat clubbing kayak gini?"

"Naruto-kun mau tau aja."

Musik sudah mulai menggila. Akamaru udah mulai kesetanan. Lampu-lampu disko sudah menyala dan berpendar ke mana-mana. Dance Floor started! Sekilas, Naruto ngeliat mata Hinata sudah byakugan. Naru langsung melihat searah lurus dengan pandangan Hinata. Dilihatnya ada seorang cowok yang bertubuh atletis nan ideal. Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Naru sedang bengong menatapnya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menonaktifkan byakugannya.

"Gua tau." jawab Naruto tiba-tiba.

_HAH, apa maksud Naruto-kun_, batin Hinata, langsung menonaktifkan mata Byakugannya yang masih aktif. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?!" teriak Hinata. Bayangin Hinata marah.

"Hinata, yang kamu dan Neji maksud 'baca buku', selama ini artinya suka ngintipin orang-orang waktu clubbing, 'kan?" tanya Naru langsung.

Hinata cuma mengangguk pasrah. Mukanya sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Dia langsung menunduk. Hinata sudah bayangin yang nggak-nggak. Naru bakalan marahin dia, Naru nampar dia, dan yang terparah, Naru minta putus...

Naru langsung terkesiap."Hinata... Ternyata kamu..."

Hinata sudah menunduk sampai hampir mencium lututnya, nggak berani menatap mata Naru.

"Aku nggak percaya, Hinata..."

Mata Hinata sudah mulai berair. Dia sudah hampir menangis...

"Hinata... selama ini aku nggak nyadar... kamu..."

Hinata sudah nutup mukanya pake tangannya sendiri.

"Hey, kok gitu sih? Tatap mataku dong..." Naru langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata dan mengangkat dagunya. Memandang tajam mata Hinata yang sudah menonaktifkan dari Byakugan.

"Aku nggak nyangka..." kata Naru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

_Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun akan menamparku_...

"Ternyata kamu juga seperti itu!" teriak Naruto. (sfx : Dhiiieeeenngggg...) Ia membelai rambut Hinata. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari dulu, Hina-chan? Mentang-mentang punya byakugan, ya!"

"Habisnya, aku takut Naruto-kun marah."

"Ya ampun, ngapain marah... Aku nggak mungkin marah kalau Cuma hal begituan."

"Tapi..."

"Udah, diem..." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naru langsung mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing. "Hinata-chan kalo nggak bisa diam, hukumannya aku sumpal kayak tadi, lho."

"Tapi Naruto-kun jangan bilang-bilang Neji-niisan ya, nanti dia marah."

"Beress..."

"Naruto-kun, kalau begitu dengerin aku ngoceh terus nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau hukumannya kayak tadi, aku bersedia kok, harus ngomong terus."

"Ah... Hinata-chan..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun dapet hobi dari mana tuh?"

"Diajari Jiraiya-sama. Waktu di pemandian, beliau juga sering kok, ngintipin cewek-cewek. Malahan aku diajari gimana cara ngintip biar nggak ketahuan."

"Tuh kakek emang piktor (pikiran kotor), ya?"

"Iya, heran, Tsunade-babaa (nenek/old woman) koq nggak mukul dia kek, atau matanya nggak timbilan gimana gitu..."

Di sisi lain, di kantor Hokage...

"Huuaaaa...cccchhhhhiiiiii...!! Uuuuuhuuuuukkkkkkkk...!!"  
Ternyata kakek Jiraiya sedang bersin and batuk kenceng banget, sampai mejanya nenek--(plak! Author digaplok.) ya udah deh, Tsunade-hime hampir terbang.

"Woy! Yang bener aja dong...! Bersin batuk keras kayak gitu... Kurang sedikit terbang nih buku-buku di meja gua!" Tsunade marah.

Muka Jiraiya-sama langsung pucat. "Uhuukk...Rasanya aku... Nggak enak badan."

"Hah?" Tsunade-sama langsung kaget and bangkit dari kursinya. Terus nyentuh keningnya kakek Jiraiya. "Ya ampun, panas banget!". Tsunade-sama langsung ngambil stetoskop, dan dipasang di telinga, mau meriksa denyut jantung kakek Jiraiya (berlebihan, Tsunade-hime...). "Buka baju dulu, ya." _Begitu didenger, Buset, ini jantung manusia apa jantung tikus, cepet banget denyutnya,_ batin Tsunade

"Em... Tsunade..."

"Ya?"

"Aku sakit apa?"

"Mboh. Cepet banget detak jantungmu."

"Gimana kalau periksanya jangan di sini?"

"Maksud?"

"Kan diliatin orang. Di tempat yang di mana... gitu... yang sepi..."

Kembali ke... NaruHina yang sempat kita lupakan...

"Hinata-chan, dance yuk!"

"Boleh. Tapi Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan gimana?"

"Woy, Sas! Kamu sama Sakura nggak ngedance?"

Sasuke sontak berhenti main hp. "Entaran lah. Eh, Neji sama Tenten pada kemana?"

"Pada pergi bermesraan di dance floor. Kalo malem ini ada penobatan pasangan paling mesra, pasti mereka yang menang." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura melepas headphone iPod-nya. "Mungkin aja, Hinata. Sayangnya nggak ada, ya?"

"Oi, Naru, liat aja, apa ada di antara kita yang lebih mesra dari gua sama Sakura?"

"Cie elah... ngesok lo, Sas!"

"Beneran, kok, ya, nggak, Sakura?"

Sakura langsung blushing. Sasuke menciumnya. "Sakura, kok pada hangat semua, sih? Kenapa kamu?"

"Iye, iye, met bermesraan sono... Kita tinggal dulu ye, bye-bye..."

"Eh, Naru! Jangan kasi tau aniki gua kalo gua di sini, ya! Bisa gawat ntar..."

"Oce!"

Tuh putri mulia dan beruk peliharaannya, eh salah ding. Naru and Hinata, langsung ngibrit ke _dancefloor, _Naru udah males aja tuh nyeletukin best friendnya yang gampang emosian itu. Salah-salah malah jadi perang Chidori Rasengan kayak di serial yg mereka bintangi itu. Walah...  
Barusan keluar, langsung ketemu sama Neji and Tenten yg lagi asyik ngedance.

"Woy, Naru. Kok Cuma berdua ama Hinata aja sih? Sasuke ma Sakura mana?"

"Tuh lagi mesra-mesraan di sono. Gak pindah tempat mereka."

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke..."

"Udah. Jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak. Tapi tadi mereka bilang kalo mereka berdua lebih 'intimate' dari kalian, lho."

"Heh? Bagus banget omongannya. Gua kasih pelajaran baru tau dia."

Barusan Naru mau jawab, dateng dah aniki terkutuknya (Ita:Tsukuyomi! Author:Dead..) Sasuke menghampiri Neji and Naru.

"Hai Neji! Hai Naru! Mana My Little Honey Otouto? Kelihatan nggak?"

Neji n Naru : Sweatdrop pas denger "My Little Honey Otouto"

"Di sana, Itachi-san!" jawab Neji nunjuk ke tempat mereka duduk tuh...

"Oh? Oke. Arigato!"

Neji langsung tancap ngedance lagi. Naru masih sweatdrop. _Gila, habisnya acting mati di serial, jadi begini tuh orang. __Apa frustasi karena berperan dibunuh adik sendiri, ya?_

"Woy, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil menepuk bahu Naru.

"Eh?"

"Kok ngelamun sih? Ayo dance lagi!"

"Mampus gua! Kamu masih inget pesennya Sasuke-teme tadi nggak?" aduh. Manis banget embel-embelnya, ya...

"Jangan ngasih tau posisi dia ke anikinya..."

"Tapi yang ngasih tau 'kan Neji! Gua nggak salah, lho!"

SasuSaku...

Tuh anak dua udah pada pelukan aja, Sasuke meluk Sakura sambil belai-belai rambutnya, terus Sakura bersandar di dadanya Sasuke. diterangi sinar bulan purnama.

"Hmmmhhh... kalau ketauan papa gimana ya?" bisik Sasuke

"Ketauan gimana?"

"Kalo papa sih biasanya paling gak tahan ngeliat anak muda bermesraan."

Sakura noleh. "Terus? Kok kamu lakuin?"

"Soalnya, papaku memang dari sananya gak romantis. Lain 'kan, sama aku..."

Sakura langsung nyundul kepala Sasuke. "Halah.. gombal.."

"Kalo papa tau, pasti sudah minta aniki buat me-tsukuyomi aku..."

"Halo! My Little Otouto!!"

Dua anak itu langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak lantaran dikagetin aniki nggak tau diri-nya Sasuke. Belum Sasuke sempet berdiri, Itachi langsung narik tangan otouto semata wayangnya itu.

"Sakura! Pinjem dulu, ya. Entar gua balikin!"

_Sialan, emang gua apaan dipinjem dibalikin_, batin Sasuke. "Aniki! Apa'an sih! Pake tarik-tarik segala! Iya! Gua bisa jalan sendiri!!"

Sasuke melambai pasrah n nyengir nggak enak, meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah sweatdrop di sana.

_Lama-kelamaan, Itachi-san jadi freak sama adiknya ya?_ Batin Sakura

Oce, ini FanFic pertama saiaa... Tolong reviewnya, bagi setiap author yang baik. Pokoknya, yang review entar jadi orang yang paling mulia se-section Indonesia (hehe...)

Ripiu

Ripiu

Ripiu

Thankzzz...


End file.
